1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recoil starter for starting an engine by rotating a rope reel by pulling a starter rope wound around the rope reel, transmitting rotation of the rope reel to a cam by way of a damper unit, and rotating a drive pulley or a flywheel magnet connected to a side of the engine by rotating the cam.
2. Background Art
There has already been known a recoil starter for transmitting rotation of a rope reel rotated by pulling a starter rope to a cam, and rotating a drive pulley on a side of an engine by way of a one-directional rotating mechanism of a centrifugal ratchet or the like engaged and disengaged with and from the cam. Other than such a recoil starter integrating the rope reel and the cam, further, there is a recoil starter having a structure in which the rope reel and the cam are constituted by separate members, a damper unit is interposed between the both members to elastically connect the both members, rotation of the rope reel is transmitted to the cam by way of the damper unit to thereby absorb shock propagated to the hand by a variation in a load or the like in starting the engine.
Further, there is known a recoil starter of a damper type in which a reel support shaft in a cylindrical shape for rotatably supporting a rope reel and a cam are formed integrally with an output shaft of an engine to direct to an inner side on an axial line of the output shaft of the engine from the inner side of a starter case formed to cover a side face thereof arranged with the output shaft of the engine. An opening penetrated from the output shaft of the engine to an outer side of the starter case is formed at a center of the reel support shaft, and the output shaft of the engine is made connectable to the outer side of the starter case by way of the opening. According to the recoil starter, the rope reel and the cam rotatably supported by the reel support shaft are supported so as not to be drawn out from the reel support shaft by a draw-out preventing plate screwed to fix to the starter case. The rope reel and the cam are constituted by separate members, a diameter of the rope reel is larger than that of the cam and therefore, the draw-out preventing plate is engaged with both of the rope reel and the cam so as not to be drawn out from the reel support shaft, as disclosed in JP-A-16-60446.